dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Morrigan's Ritual
} |name = Morrigan's Ritual |image = Morrigan at castle.png |px = 270px |start = Morrigan |end = Morrigan |location = Redcliffe Castle - Upper Floor after The Landsmeet |rewards = Affects ability to earn one of the Ending Achievements |previous = The Final Battle |next = The Final Battle (contd.) |appearances = Dragon Age: Origins }} Morrigan's Ritual is a short quest that has a major impact on the outcome of The Final Battle against the Archdemon. Riordan has told the Warden that when an archdemon is slain, its essence will pass on to possess the nearest darkspawn, making the archdemon essentially immortal. To put an end to the Blight, a Grey Warden must strike the fatal blow, causing the essence to be drawn into himself and killing both. Having learned this disturbing new information, the Warden retires to his or her room to rest before the coming battle. Walkthrough * Leave Riordan's room and cross the corridor to your room. Morrigan will be waiting for you (she will appear at this point even if she has previously left the party). * She claims to know a blood ritual that will allow the Warden to avoid their fate. This dark ritual will ensure that the essence of the archdemon is lured into an unborn child rather than the Grey Warden slaying the archdemon. Morrigan believes that the child will survive and possess the soul of an Old God, freed of its darkspawn corruption. This ritual, Morrigan claims, is the reason Flemeth rescued the Wardens and the reason Morrigan had to accompany them. * If you are male, then you can perform the ritual with Morrigan; it is not necessary to have been in a romantic relationship with her. *If you are female, or are male and turn Morrigan down, she will suggest that she perform the ritual with Alistair or Loghain. If you agree to raise the topic with one of the other Wardens, then go to the Guest Room and discuss it with them. Once your discussion is concluded, you will return to Morrigan to report the outcome. You have one final chance to turn her down at this stage. *If the ritual is refused Morrigan will leave the party immediately. If the ritual proceeds, she will stay for the final battle. *If the Warden is in a romance with Alistair, Leliana or Zevran, then Morrigan will mention them and suggest that their feelings are a reason to undergo the ritual and stay alive. If the Warden is in a romance with Morrigan, she will say that her feelings make her all the more determined to get you to do the ritual. Result * The Battle of Denerim will start. * The choice made during this quest will affect the outcome and Epilogue: if Morrigan's offer is accepted, then, regardless of whom the ritual was performed with, the Warden will automatically strike the killing blow against the Archdemon and will survive, otherwise they will die unless choosing another Grey Warden to perform the final blow, case in which that Warden (Loghain or Alistair will die). * It will also affect what Ending Achievements can be earned in the playthrough. It is necessary to accept Morrigan's offer to earn "A Dark Promise" and to turn her down to receive the other three achievements (and hence also the "Perfectionist" Completionist Achievement for exploring all four endings). Category:Quests Category:Origins Quests